


Dwobbity fanart for and inspired by bagginshield family fics.

by MENSURA_art (mensuramjr)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Hobbits, Family, Fanart, Gen, Kid Fic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mensuramjr/pseuds/MENSURA_art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all.<br/>Generally, art that features Frodo being raised in the lonely mountains. (and the dwarves spoil him rotten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherish - fanart for An Unexpected Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karategal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karategal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Addition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626170) by [karategal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karategal/pseuds/karategal). 



> full resolution and for more of my art:  
> My DA (Which is not porn riddled and work friendly)  
> And my tumblr. (very nsfw)  
> all use the same username, mensuramjr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fan art Inspired by Karategal’s An Unexpected Addition, Bilbo and Frodo make for the lonely mountains. This is from Chapter one so no spoilers?

_Media: SAI and Bockingford watercolour paper… (I can’t believe how wasteful it is to use this for sketching. >_>)_

_I’ve wanted to do a pic of Bilbo and baby Frodo for a while now, tbh. And Karategel’s[An Unexpected Addition](http://karategal/) is the perfect inspiration! As usual, I’m a sucker for kid fic. This is from Chapter one so don’t worry about spoilers I guess?_

 

The journey back to the Lonely Mountain was long and exhausting. Rain had been pounding the ground for several days now, making the footpaths and wooded roads quite difficult to traverse even on ponyback. Bilbo had toppled over several times this morning, his bum covered in mud. The wet, itchy feeling had begun to irritate him more and more as the day progressed, but Bilbo refused to slow down or stop when they were so close to their goal. It'd been over a year since he'd seen the Lonely Mountain and the tired hobbit was going to arrive there by nightfall, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Uncle," said a small voice next to him, "I'm cold."

Bilbo looked up at the pony beside him, hands automatically reaching out for the small hobbit that sat atop Molly. "We're not too far now, my boy. Only a few miles east and we'll be in the warm halls of Erebor." He patted the young boy on the back. "Come here, darling, lil' bit of carrying will warm you up. Tuck your hands into my collar, yes, that's it. Golly, you're about froze up!"

Frodo buried his tiny face into Bilbo's neck, soft curls dripping with water despite the hood pulled overtop of them. They were all by themselves now, the other part of their travel group having already headed off to Lake-town. Bilbo wasn't too concerned about a few miles journey alone, mostly because the areas directly around Erebor were now well-protected by dwarven patrols. The roads had been empty due to the terrible weather, but a number of small farms were now present along the stretch, which had been restored in the months since Bilbo had left for the Shire.

"We'll be giving the dwarves quite the surprise, my boy," said Bilbo, tucking the small child into his own thicker cloak. "They've probably figured I'd not be coming back at this point. Long journey, this has been."

"I just wanna bed," mumbled Frodo. He hadn't been very fond of sleeping on the ground, the poor little hobbit. "Nice and warm, like back home."

"You'll have that and more," assured Bilbo. "I have a feeling that the dwarves will make quite the fuss over you."

 

full resolution at my tumblr: <http://mensuramjr.tumblr.com/post/71745231437/title-cherish-media-sai-and-bockingford>


	2. Dwarf Prince Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo in dwarven attire, and braids. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it all started with karategal's fic, this next one is really more inspired by the whole bunch of "thilbo raising frodo" concept collectively over multiple fics. (though most strongly the two mentioned below.)

  
Media: SAI and another watercolor version on shitty paper.

Liked both ver so uploading both, which do you guys prefer? No idea why I’m drawing so much Tolkien… Oh, right. Because baby dwarf prince is a freak force of DAWW. I think Frodo is a tween in this one? Or early teens.

You can imagine it as Frodo becoming a prince cause Bilbo got to be  ~~queen~~  consort… Or it’s freaky interspecies mpreg dwobbit Frodo. Or if slash ain't your cup of tea, Frodo just gets spoiled by all the dwarves when Bilbo moves to the misty mountains to be with his friends.

Clothing based on the princes’ in the film, and inspired by [these](../../../series/38795) [two](../../624223) fics. Help! I’m entering a Thilbo raising Frodo fic spree, drowning in fluff. D:

  


SECOND IMAGE UPDATED TO A SHINIER VER 1/7


End file.
